


La Hamaca

by wheremanager



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Engineer is Tejano, Floof, Fluff, ambiguously Latin Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremanager/pseuds/wheremanager
Summary: It is a quiet day at the base.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	La Hamaca

It was a cold day in the base. It was mostly empty Pyro, Engie and Medic where the only ones there. The rest decided to go out hopefully not to get into trouble, but they would know by sundown. Pyro thought it was too cold to go out, and the experiments Medic was doing needed someone outside of the lab incase things went south.   
  
Pyro had their own experiment going on. Ever since Demo found out that Pyro was cooking snakes they where taken off of the rotation. This didn't stop Pyro, however it did limit when they could ease their homesickness. Today with the empty kitchen nobody could say no to Pyro.   
  
They picked up a squash and some piloncillo, hoping that it would be close enough to panela to satisfy a craving. Pulling out the biggest pot they could find set the piloncillo to boil with cinnamon and water. Then Pyro got down to business turned on the radio and pulled out a corvo to slice through the thick skin of the rock like acorn squash. Setting chunks of ripe squash into the sugar water, and put the seeds to roast in the oven.  
  
"Shewpa M. Verga won our poetry contest..." droned on the radio. Pyro was worn out from a morning of hard work. They put up a hammock in the hallway. Supported by their door frame and the supply room's door frame. It was a cheap netted hammock that would looked like a banana slung by the ends. Consuming anyone willing to subject themselves to lay in its claustrophobic trap. Pyro found it comfortable. Within a few minutes they where asleep.   
  
Engineer and Medic eventually emerged from the lab with no major injuries. The sent of sugar lured Medic into the kitchen, while Engie searched for Pyro. Engie was looking for a red humanoid, and was taken aback when he found the hammock. A hammock with somebody in it. Then he approached with a plan to climb in.   
  
Even with his eleven PhDs Engineer forgot an important detail about hammocks; they swing. As he attempted to climb in he heard muffled speach behind him.  
  
"What" he whispered. Thinking it was Medic calling for him.  
  
"No me botes. " Pyro answred still sleepy but wake.  
_Don't drop me._  
  
"Dadgumit"  
  
"Aún puedes intentar. No más no me botes. "   
_You can still try. Just don't drop me._  
  
"I won't. "  
  
With his newfound confiddence Engineer acted with carelessness. Making Pyro as well as himself victims of physics.   
  
"¡Alacran!" Pyro yelled as the hammock swung too far making them slip off. They fell unigured and angry, "¡Mira que hicistes!"   
_Crab! Look at what you did!_  
  
"Sana sana colita de rana si no sana hoy sanará mañana, " sang Engie while rubbing Pyro's arm.  
_Heal heal frog tail._  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Corvo is another word for machete.  
> Piloncillo is not the same as panela.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
